This invention relates to distributed side wagering methods and systems which may be implemented at gaming casinos.
Gaming devices and casino gaming establishments are popular entertainment, attracting many visitors annually. In an effort to provide a satisfying gaming opportunity for their players while keeping their overhead costs to a minimum, casino operators have attempted to meet the projected playing needs of their players while simultaneously seeking to preserve resources required by superfluous machines, which, in turn, requires additional square footage to house such machines and the concomitant services to support the additional machines and square footage.